A fresh start
by Dimples73
Summary: Rick's life spiralled down fast after the JV varsity can he start to pick up the pieces twenty years later or will it be too late?


Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

A fresh start.

Takes place in 2012

Rick Riley sat in his car he was debating to go into Eden Hall. It was staffed with new employees although most were still there. He had an interview in an hour. He had dropped off a resume a few weeks ago he got a phone call to say he had an interview today at two.

Rick wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. He felt good. He had a lot to apologize for. He had to set things straight. It was time to make things right.

He took a deep breath he got out of his car and walked in. he headed to the rink he was about to open the door when he heard his name being called.

He turned to see Charlie Conway

"Hi Charlie, "Rick said extending his hand

Charlie smiled and shook it.

"Come on in"

Rick looked at him he had grown up he wasn't that fourteen year old boy any more. Rick had grown up he wasn't that mean sixteen year old anymore.

"So what happened to you?" Charlie asked

"When?" Rick asked

"Well after the last game you never returned."

"I had some issues."

"Rick you do know I'm head of the hockey department right?"

"No I didn't congrats on that." Rick said shaking Charlie's hand

Charlie nodded and led Rick to Orion's office.

"Is Orion still a coach?" Rick asked

"No he lives in Texas with his wife and daughter they moved away about five years ago. Wilson retired about two years ago."

Rick nodded and sat down.

"So do you want the Job? I looked at all the other applicants I don't see as much experience as you have."

"Yeah Charlie I do want the job. I need this job." Rick told him he was a bit embarrassed with his life right now he had made so many wrongs. He had to make so many rights. Charlie was the first wrong he could fix.

Charlie looked at Rick he had the upper hand. He could say if he would stay or go he looked into Rick's eyes they looked sad. He was about to tell him to take a hike. He looked at Rick he looked totally different. He had grown up.. He could call him a jerk, he could tell him how he ruined his life. Charlie swallowed he looked at Rick he looked sad. He looked like someone who needed a friend.

Rick looked at Charlie he spoke to him, "Charlie I'm sorry. I should have been a friend and a mentor to you not a jerk."

"Apology accepted and we do that now. All of the JV team has a Varsity buddy

"Well Rick your hired."

"Thanks Charlie"

"I'll see you next week. You will be coaching the JV team."

Rick nodded and headed out he took himself on a tour of the school not much had changed. He sighed as he looked at the last picture of the team he was on. He would give anything to have his friends back. He sighed and walked out he bumped into someone

"Oh I'm sorry" Rick responded

"Rick is that you?"

Rick looked up to see Scott Holland, "Scooter is that you?"

"Yeah I go by Scott now. I teach Hockey I'm a coach to the five to seven year olds Eden Hall has been changed from kindergarten to grade twelve."

"Oh cool. Scott I'm sorry."

"Rick what happened? Why did you leave?"

"My dad was so embarrassed with what happened he yanked me out of school. He then kicked me out of the house. I lost everything I was alone with nothing I figured no one would care. I got depressed and lost the money I had earned."

"Rick I'm sorry."

"Scott I should be sorry. I am I shouldn't have blown up at all of you. I was wrong."

"That's finished with .So what brings you here?"

"A job I got it. I handed in my resume last week I was called for an interview. He gave me the job."

"Rick would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

"Scott I don't know if I could face everyone yet"

"The sooner you face them the better it will be."

Rick nodded.

"I'll see you at six."

Rick nodded and walked back to his car. He rubbed his forehead and spoke, "how did I end up back here?" He signed and got in. He drove off he pulled up to a house and watched some kids playing outside. Rick broke down into tears. He had honestly thought he was over it . He looked over st the kids playing. He got a hold of himself he dried his eyes he got out of his car and walked around to the back of the house he walked up to the back door and knocked. This was it no turning back this was his duty.

A heavy set women came to the door she was happy to see who was at the door but she blurted out," Rick what are you doing here ?"


End file.
